


I can tell...

by Yumblrinmytumblr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2×06, F/F, I love these 2, Whyyyy, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumblrinmytumblr/pseuds/Yumblrinmytumblr
Summary: How the kiss at the end of season 2 episode 6 should have ended!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this might, mostly, suck but YAY Detectiev Danvers and/or Sanvers. Also I've never written any fanfic before so please let me know how I can do better.

"You told Kara?" Alex could see Maggie's smile, she breathed a sigh of relief and let out a smile and a nod, she chuckled a bit as she saw Maggie put the pool cue down and started to walk over to her "Yeah you did, I'm so happy for you!" Maggie said as she pulled the taller woman into a hug. Alex couldn't help but notice how strong the NCPD officer's arms were, and she also couldn't help the blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I'm buying, all night, what are you having?" 

Maggie said, as she started to pull away Alex felt like it was now or never, she grabbed Maggie's wrist and pulled her closer while simultaneously cupping Maggie's cheeks in both hands. Alex pressed her lips to the shorter woman's and holy hell, she swore felt a spark of electricity pass between them, Maggie tasted like beer, chap stick and something so utterly Maggie-ish, Alex couldn't help but kiss her harder. Finally, after what felt like an eternity in heaven, both women pulled away.

"Wow" Maggie breathed out, 

Alex smiled "I've been wanting to do that", 

Maggie smiled back "I can tell". 

"Look Maggie, I know we are already friends and if you want to say that way that's fine, not really but um..." Alex chuckled nervously before continuing "Anyway, what I mean to say is.. all the cases we work together, the late nights hanging out at the bar, they mean something to me and I really like you, I've never felt this way about any one ever! I know I just came out and all but what you don't realize is it was because of you..you helped me embrace who I am and your beautiful and tough and perfect and totally out of my league and I know I'm just rambling on but I really, really like you and I hope we can go out some time?" Alex finished 

Maggie hesitated and took a deep breath, "Alex um.. loo-" Maggie started,

Alex understood what Maggie was going to say so she panicked "Oh no, you know what it's okay, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, well this is awkward, I'm gonna leav-"

Alex was stopped by Maggie pressing her lips onto hers, Alex felt her knees go weak so she held on to Maggie's waist for support, she slowly pulled away and so did Maggie

"Alex you don't realize how long I was waiting for you to do that, for a DEO agent your pretty clueless you know that right? I would've kissed you but I didn't know you were into girls" the shorter woman said with a smile

"So about that date?" Alex questioned

"Yes" Maggie replied with a chuckle and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
